Sūki
Sūki (スーキ) is a Fan Character from the series Keroro Gunsō. She is a Master Segeant (曹長 Taichō) from Planet Keron. Character Sūki is a happy-go-lucky Keronian with an athlethic attitude. She usually walks with her childhood friend Kuyuru, and her boyfriend Kagami. She really loves Flight, Planes, and everything about Air Force. She has a really short Temper, and usually mad because of Kuyuru's Prankster side. History Sūki had a dream to became a part of the Air Force when she was 4. Her father, Yura, which is from the Air Force, was proud of her. He then gives a red scarf and a pair of red goggles to Sūki, who wants to be a soilder. Sūki than was very happy. She lives with her Parents and younger brother Koyuyu. Her house resides near to the seas of Keron. When she was young, she always went to the beach with Koyuyu and Kuyuru to play. She then went to the Air Force together with Kuyuru. She sometimes fall into Kuyuru's trolls and pranks, making her really mad. She me Kagami when she was late on duty, not concentrating and bumped to Kagami. She ever tell to Koyuyu that she has feelings for him. She also tells Kuyuru, ut everyone knows that Kuyuru is a prankster, and then everyone knows who is Sūki's crush. She is ranked as a Master Sergeant, The 2nd highest fro her batch, withthe highest being Yuka. Appearance She has a Magenta-ish skin, with her left leg being Orange, becauseofher parents' colors, She has long, Indigo hair. Her cap is Lemon-Yellow, her cap has two Cat-like ears, the right ear flap being squarish and the left ear flap being rounded. She still wore her gogglesandscarf that her father gave her, with the scarf shorter. Her eyes are Neon Green, same like his brother Koyuyu. Her symbol is a red swirl besides a teal curve. Statistics Sūki is immune to cold, but her health is not very good. She is sometimes sick, or feeling under the weather. She does'nt seem to look very strong, which is true. She lacks training with physical abilities. Abilities *Her Scarf can be a propeler *Her Goggles could be used for Aiming *Has a very sharp Canine *Professional at Flight Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *She is Immune to Cold *She can be very energetic when she eats Spicy food *When she's Terrified, She can run very fast Weaknesses *She's alergic to mud *He worst Nightmare is that she became Grayscale *Very strong winds Relationships The Keroro Platoon Keroro She often went to Keroro's to build Gundams wth him Giroro She respects Giroro. Although she often trolls him Tamama They both often fall into endless arguements Kururu/Kululu She likes to call Kururu "curryfan966" Dororo From all of the Keroro Platoon, Sūki respects Dororo the most The Hinatas Fuyuki Hinata Sūki likes to go out with Fuyuki and Keroro Natsumi Hinata Sūki and Natsumi has the same temper Aki Hinata Likes to help Aki sometimes Other Angol Mois Mois and Sūki are like twins; they both have a similar personality Momoka Nishizawa They both are really good friends Koyuki Azumaya Sūki really like Koyuki because she's 'cool' Pururu Sūki greatly idolizes her Friends and Family Yura Yura is Sūki's Father who gave her the scarf and a pair of goggles she wores all the time Hikaka Hikaka is Sūki's Mother whom Sūki loves a lot Koyuyu Her younger brother always plays with her in the past Kuyuru Sūki's childhood friend that often trolls and pranks her Kagami The boy who became her boyfriend because Sūki bumped to him Yuka Sūki's closest female friend that is really Intellegent Trivia *Like Pururu, she's an adult, but she keeps her tadpole look *Her DNA is messed up, so her colors are mixed up *She REALLY likes Gundams like Keroro and her creator Owner *LOL Lolly Lolita Party Popper *Ame-Baki on deviantART Category:Keronians Category:Keron Army Category:Characters